


Rebel

by TheWildJake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But yuri has a crush on him, Crossdressing, Dresses, F/F, Hes more of a friend in this then a love, Lets admit it, M/M, Name spelled as viktor, Otabek is a supportive friend(tm), R, Simple as that, Skirt, Viktor was def. A drag queen wen younger, Yuri likes dresses, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildJake/pseuds/TheWildJake
Summary: Garage sales are miracles.Aka the one fic where viktor is a drag queen mila is a lesbian and yuri thinks everyones gonna hate him





	Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love david bowie  
> if u havent figured it out already go listen to david bowies song “rebel rebel” bcuz that's what inspired this  
> honestly any guy who can wear a dress and heels has more respect from me then any girl that can do it. Cuz lemme tell you that takes fuckin confidence.

\--

The first time he put on jewelry was the last time her saw his mother.  
It was a string of fake pearls, and he had set them around his neck and smeared a bit of lipstick on his face.  
Five year old Yuri Plisetsky walked into the living room like this.  
His half awake mother looked at him, and muttered something along the lines of, ‘nice, sweety, now leave mommy alone!’  
Now that he thinks about it, his mom might have muttered ‘fag’, but could have also said ‘well’. Not that one was better than the other.  
-  
From then on, dresses and makeup and jewelry always caught his eyes.  
If Mila was wearing more makeup than usual, he knew that she would be going on a date.  
If Viktors bag was larger than on a normal day, he knew that there was a change of clothing in there so the older could go to a bar, usually in drag, mostly on a Friday.  
Georgi always had a large bag. He kept his entire makeup kit and more in there, that was a fact everyone knew.  
-  
Here he was, age 15, just calmly walking down the street, when his stupid fucking crazy fans fucking ATTACKED him.  
Again.  
If asked, he wouldn't say he hated his fans, but he definitely didn't like them.  
Yuri didn't HATE anything, just strongly disliked and sometimes wrongly worded things until it sounded like he hated them.  
His crazy fangirls came running, he went running, and a motorcycle came by.  
“Get on,” said the person.  
So he did.

This is how he met Otabek Altin- for the second time, apparently.  
After his request for friendship, they sat in the little cafe, talking calmly.  
If Yuri likes someone, he either tries extra hard to impress them, or is overly kind to them. With Otabek, it was both.  
He made sure to brag, but also was polite and listened to the other boy as he talked, and didn't interrupt like he would with anyone else.  
He wondered what this boy, this MAN, with his motorcycle and sunglasses, his leather and fingerless gloves, would say if he saw that a small section of his closet was garagesale skirts. There was even a section of his floor saved just for high heels, not that he ever wore them around the house. Totally not.  
He wished that he had Viktors confidence - sure, he put on the facade that he had it, but he didn't. Viktor was the kind of person who would go into any store he wanted and buy half of it.  
Yuri had a reputation to keep up, and sure, he would buy the tackiest animal print clothing, but he would never be able to do any more then pull his hair up and maybe out on a but of makeup and march into a garage sale a buy a skirt or two.  
The other reason he had a reputation to keep up was so he wouldn't be called the stupid “fairy” again. He was not a fairy. He was a tiger. If his fans knew that sometimes he wore stupid flower skirts and pulled his hair up with pink hair ties, then he would be drawn in those stupid things, there would be fucking PORN of him in those, people would ask him about it. He would really dislike that.

The day after his fucking AWESOME welcome to the madness skate, which Otabek, who told him to call him Beka, had agreed to participate in, Yuri decided to laze around in his hotel room for the morning.  
By laze around, he meant put on a skirt, pull his hair back, put on the fluffiest socks he would find, order room service, and pig out. He had made sure to tell everyone that he was going to sleep in so they wouldn't bother him(they had all accidentally woken him up st some point, it was not fun), so when there was a knock on his door, he simply assumed his food was here.  
He swung the door open, money in one hand to tip the person, hand out to pull in the cart with food, but was instead met with the sight of Mila and her stupid Italian friend (girlfriend? They seemed close) Sara at the door.  
They all stood silently there for a second, before Yuri gave a piercing scream and tried to slam the door on their faces while screaming, “Hag! Get out!”  
Instead, Sara had forced the door open with strength that he didn't know someone could have (almost smashed his fingers against the wall) and Mila walked the rest of the way into the room. Sara followed her, closing the door as she entered the rest of the way in.  
Yuri quickly ran to the hotel closet, grabbing his skinny jeans and trying to make his way to the bathroom to change out of the STUPID FUCKING SKIRT which was THE CAUSE OF EVERYTHING.  
If he got out of this alive, he would never wear ANY feminine clothing like this again.  
“Calm down, Yuri.” Mila said in a surprisingly calm voice, as if she hadn't just walked in on him wearing a stupid. Fucking. Skirt.  
She pushed him down onto the bed so he was sitting.  
Sara sat on one side of him, Mila on the other. The latter grabbed both his hands and held them pressed against his legs.  
Slowly, he stopped shaking.

“Pronouns?” Mila asked.  
“Still he, him.”  
“Okay.”  
There was silence.  
“...You're not wearing that anymore.”  
“Get the fuck out of here.”  
“I mean, it's a flowered skirt! My grandma would wear that! We’re going shopping!”  
-  
At age 17, Yuri decided that he would wear a dress in public.  
Of course, by in public, he meant going for a short walk, maybe around the block, in a simple sundress.  
He has bought this article on one shopping trip with Mila and Sara (these trips had become more and more frequent, every time the three were in the same area, they would go shopping).  
He made sure that none of his tankmates would come by at this time, then got dressed and went out.  
Yuri walked carefully down the stairs, exited his apartment building, and started his walk.  
It was completely uneventful.  
The entire time, his heart was racing, and every time someone looked in his general direction, he thought they were going to scream, “It's Yuri Plisetsky wearing a dress!” But nothing happened.  
Not even a minute after entering the apartment, Yuri was grinning. Then he left again.  
Maybe, this time, he would get something to eat.  
-  
The day he turned 18 was the mark of many things.  
First, it meant that he could legally go to a bar. Not that he hadn't gone to a bar before, this just meant he could go there with other people.  
The other times he'd gone had been alone, sometimes at 1 in the morning when he couldn't sleep, and the most he had done was get a drink and sit there. The alcohol had helped him sleep.  
This time, others would probably invite him out.  
This was also the stupid piggy and Viktors anniversary. Again. They celebrated every year, but it wasn't usually that big scene it was so close to his birthday. This time, they combined his birthday with their celebration and, ta-da, they got so many people there.  
The best part of this was that Otabek was there.  
Yuri had invited him personally, over one of their many skype calls. Otabek had assured him he would come.  
Two hours before Yuri was to go to the airport and pick up Otabek, Mila came knocking on his door.  
She had a shopping bag in hand. He frowned as she pulled out a simple, long, black dress with a split down the side of the skirt.  
“What is th-”  
“For you. Incase you want to try out something different. I mean, it is your birthday, after all.”  
She left, and he inspected the dress. Inside was a note that said,  
It should match with those red flats that you have.  
♡ Mila and Sara♡  
He tried it on(it fit perfectly), then set it on his bed. Maybe he would wear it, maybe he wouldn't.  
But now, it was time to get Otabek from the airport.  
-  
Yuri had been sitting in the waiting area for about fifteen minutes when he saw the familiar luggage on the conveyor belt(it was right next to a leopard print bag, which totally wasn't the reason he saw it in the first place). He walked over to grab it, and ran into the back of the person he was looking for.  
“Beka!”  
He turned around, smiling slightly.  
Yuri automatically wrapped his arms around the others midsection tightly. Otabek made a small noise as he reached to grab his bag. Yuri still held on.  
“You're going to need to let go, you know,” Otabek said in amusement.  
“Nah,” he replied, smiling.  
“You've gotten taller,” Otabek observed.  
Yuri nodded happily.  
“I'll show you the city!”  
And that's exactly what happened - they spent the next 3 hours walking around, Otabek still dragging his bag with him.  
They eventually start walking in the general direction of Yuris apartment.

As soon as they enter, Yuri tells Otabek where to put his stuff (my room should be fine, there's plenty of room!) And heads into the kitchen to make some quick sandwiches before they head off to meet up with the rest of the skaters.  
“Yura!”  
“Comming!”  
Yuri found Otabek standing next to his bed, looking at the dress. He was frowning slightly.  
“What-”  
Quickly, he snatched up the god-forbidden dress.  
“God, the hag was here earlier she must have left it-”  
“Yura.”  
“...Yeah?”  
“Mila is about a foot taller than you.”  
“...fuck.”  
Otabek sighed.  
Yuri quickly but neatly folded the garment up and set it on his bed. Then, he picked it up again and put it on his dresser. He was about to grab it again to shove into a drawer, when Otabek grabbed his arm.  
“Yura?”  
He looked up slowly, not quite meeting the others eyes.  
“Is this yours?”  
He nodded.  
“Do you like wearing it?”  
After a slight pause, he nodded again.  
“I don't have a problem with that, you know,” Otabek said quietly.  
Yuri took a deep breath.  
“Would you like to show me how you look in the dress?”  
Yuri smiled.  
\--


End file.
